Él es mio
by Ana y Camila
Summary: Sasori y Deidara se topan con un antiguo amorio de Sasori ¿Que pasara, habrá celos? ¡Descubralo! One-shot Advertencia: Sasodei


Disclaimer: Los personajes usados, para mis pervertidas ideas, aquí son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto esta dedicado a Nyroge, este mi primer fic de yaoi que escribo ¡Sean justos! Si no les gustó, pueden agarrarme a tomatazos con todo derecho ¡disfruten!

Era un día soleado, muy pero muy soleado. Tan soleado que un pequeño lago ,que estaba por ahí, se evaporó en cuestión de minutos. En fin, era un día muy caluroso creo que ya me entendieron….

-Uff, vaya que hace calor ¿no Sasori-no danna?- dijo nuestro rubio favorito

-Si tanto calor tienes ¿Por qué no te desnudas?- dijo su danna muy tranquilamente

-¿¡Que!- dijo Deidara muy sonrojado

-Es broma, tonto- dijo Sasori  
-Por cierto, se puede saber… ¿¡Porque demonios tenemos que ir a la casa de su ex-novia!- dijo Deidara muy enojado

-Ya te dije: Ella tiene un pergamino que necesita Akatsuki-

- ¡Y porque nosotros tenemos que ir! ¡Puedo haber ido alguien más!-

-Porque solo yo puedo convencerla- dijo Sasori con un tono muy seductor

Deidara solo gruñía y maldecía a… Chelsy, que era la antigua novia de Sasori, ¡su Sasori!

El simple hecho de tener que ver a su"rival", lo ponía muy furioso. Pero no había de otras, que se le iba a hacer, no?.

Durante todo el camino Deidara hizo un listado de porque no debería, Sasori, ir a ver a su ex. Pero fue demasiado tarde: Ya habían llegado.

Sasori tocó el timbre de la casa de Chelsy.

_**DING DONG **_

- ¿Quién-?- dijo la chica, era en verdad linda, al ver a Sasori se detuvo- ¡Sasori!-

-Hola, Chelsy- saludó

-Hola- saludó Deidara de mala gana-_Es bonita, ¡maldita!- _pensó Deidara al mirara de pies a cabeza a Chelsy

-¡Sasori, viniste por mi!- Chelsy abrazó a Sasori ignorando a Deidara que por cierto, estaba muy enojado

-_¡Suéltalo, maldita zorra!- _pensó Deidara

-Si, si. Chelsy, ¿me puedes dar el pergamino?- dijo Sasori

-Si, después. Pero pasa-dijo Chelsy arrastran a Sasori dentro de su casa. Como le cerró a Deidara la puerta en la cara, tuvo que ir por la puerta trasera, donde habían perros rabiosos asi que llegó todo mordido.

-¡Gracias!- gritó Deidara sarcásticamente

-Ups, lo siento- dijo Chelsy

-¡Solo danos el maldito pergamino para que irnos de una vez!- dijo Deidara muy enojado

-No tan rápido-dijo Chelsy cambiando su tono de voz por uno más malvado-Si quieren el pergamino ese, tendrán que buscarlo; hasta entonces no podrán irse- dijo agregando una pequeña risita

-Eres mala- dijo Deidara

-Por algo era mi novia, no?- dijo Sasori

- ¡Solo busquemos el *** pergamino! No pienso quedarme mucho tiempo aquí.

Pasaron muchas horas y estos dos no lograron encontrar nada, nada de lo que es nada. Como es posible que dos súper criminales rango S no pudieran encontrar un pergamino en una simple casita, que ni siquiera tenía trampas o cosas por el estilo. Pusieron la casa de cabeza y nada, hasta que se hizo de noche….

-Oh, se hizo de noche ¿por que no te quedas a dormir, Sasori?- dijo Chelsy

- ¡Podemos ir a algún hotel y venir mañana!- dijo Deidara

-Le dije a Sasori, tú no estás invitado- le respondió. Deidara estaba estallando por dentro

-Yo no veo ningún inconveniente- dijo Sasori

-¡Sasori!- gritó Deidara

-Así no gastaremos en hotel-

-Arg, esta bien- dijo Deidara

-Pueden quedarse en el cuarto del ático, hay camas libres ahí-

-Esta bien- dijo Sasori

-Pero si quieres puedes dormir con migo, Sasori- dijo Chelsy con un tono de voz muy seductor

-No, gracias. Él no quiere- dijo Deidara interponiéndose

-Como quieran- dijo Chelsy retirándose

Sasori y Deidara se dirigieron al ático.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto a Deidara que estaba haciendo algo en la puerta

-¡Le pongo seguro a la puerta para que esa resbalosa de Chelsy no aparezca!- respondió

-Paranoico. Yo me voy a dormir, hasta mañana- dijo Sasori cubriéndose con la manta

-Buenas noches, danna- dijo Deidara-Maldita Chelsy… resbalosa….Sasori…mío….tacos con frejoles- susurraba Deidara entre sueños

Hasta que un ruido lo despertó

-Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó Deidara muy extrañado. No estaba en el ático, estaba sobre una cama en una habitación de color rosa con muchas decoraciones y un poster de los Boys Over Flowers (Nota: es una novela coreana)

-Deidara…..- dijo Chelsy que se encontraba encima de Deidara

-Co-como me trajiste hasta aquí- dijo Deidara muy nervioso

-Soy una ninja, tonto-dijo Chelsy-Como no quisiste dar el primer paso, lo hice yo-cada vez estaba más cerca de Deidara

-A-a que te refieres- dijo Deidara mas nervioso aun

-¿No es obvio? Tú me gustas-

-¿¡QUE!- dijo Deidara muy confundido

-Desde que te vi, me enamore. Solo te sacaba celos con Sasori y funcionó-

-Si me sacaste celos, pero creo que no entiendes de que estaba celo- pero fue interrumpido ya que Chelsy se acercó y le estampo sus labios.

Deidara no quería besarla pero ella era muy fuerte. Hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Suéltalo, perra!- dijo Sasori que acababa de entrar.

- ¡Sasori!- dijo Deidara una vez liberado de su tortura labial

Sasori tomo a Deidara de la mano y lo recostó en su pecho.

-Que te quede claro: Él es mío- dijo Sasori saliendo de la casa

Chelsy se quedó muy enojada pero luego pensó en otro chico y se recostó en su cama como si lo que hubiera pasado fuera algo normal.

-Sa-sasori y el pergamino- dijo Deidara aun impresionado por lo ocurrido hace un rato

-No te preocupes, ya lo encontré- dijo Sasori con un tono de voz tan dulce que hacía ver a la miel amarga, por cierto aun sujetaba a Deidara de la mano.

Y los caminaron juntos por el bosque hacia la cueva de Akatsuki…

¿FIN? Hunn, si creo que si: FIN

**Ana: Lo siento si esta muy corto, como dije antes: ¡Es mi primer fic yaoi!**

**Chelsy: Creo que hay un Akatsuki muy lindo, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, si! ¡Hidan! ¡Voy por tiiiii! **

**Ana: Ignoren eso, por favor ¬¬'**

**La verdadera Chelsy: ¡Ana como te atreves!**

**Ana: AAA! Chelsy que haces aquí! **

**Chelsy: te golpeare!**

**Ana: Por cierto olvide mencionarles que Chelsy es una compañera mía del colegio que odia a Sasori y Deidara. Yo me voy antes que me mate *sale corriendo a toda velocidad***

**Chelsy: ¡Ya verás! ¡Yo me encargaré que no vuelvas a escribir un fic nunca más! *sale tras Ana con un mazo gigante en las manos***


End file.
